


塔

by windbuyang



Category: Maou, 魔王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windbuyang/pseuds/windbuyang
Summary: 没有什么实质内容，只是依据原作的人物关系，脑补了一种情节。在这样复杂纠结的情感状态下发展出来的亲密性关系，会是怎样的感觉？支配与被支配，抱着补偿的觉悟但心里却畏惧着，因为习惯而适应并且迷恋这种性，由于两人之间无法磨灭的刺而永远不能坦诚……这篇是当初看完《魔王》之后仓促写的文，没有在任何地方发布过，可能是我最早写的耽美同人之一。那时看的日耽比较多，残留了一些明显的日式叙述风格，所以文风和现在不太一样。最近突然翻出来，发现还不算是完全不能看，补上结尾发一下，有始有终。





	塔

**Author's Note:**

> 没有什么实质内容，只是依据原作的人物关系，脑补了一种情节。在这样复杂纠结的情感状态下发展出来的亲密性关系，会是怎样的感觉？支配与被支配，抱着补偿的觉悟但心里却畏惧着，因为习惯而适应并且迷恋这种性，由于两人之间无法磨灭的刺而永远不能坦诚……  
这篇是当初看完《魔王》之后仓促写的文，没有在任何地方发布过，可能是我最早写的耽美同人之一。那时看的日耽比较多，残留了一些明显的日式叙述风格，所以文风和现在不太一样。最近突然翻出来，发现还不算是完全不能看，补上结尾发一下，有始有终。

总会在半夜醒来。  
梦见和母亲、弟弟在一起时的快乐往昔，睁开眼睛枕边却只是空荡荡的夜色，一如既往的清冷。  
已经十一年。  
十一年来一直注视着那个人。暗暗拍下的一儽照片记录了他从国中到高中、大学，而后工作、成为警察的历程——真是顺利啊，凭什么那沾满弟弟鲜血的双手可以拥有幸福，而我们家破人亡痛失所爱却必须忍气吞声？凭什么！  
早就一无所有，只剩一颗靠仇恨跳动的心脏，复仇成了唯一生存的意义。自那天开始，在心里发誓定要向那个人加倍奉还带给我们的痛苦与不幸。  
母亲去世后，我离开了家。四处流浪，隐姓埋名，在垃圾堆里顽强地生存下来；结识了唯一的好友，他是我绝望颓废岁月中仅有的宽慰。但是命运再次将我重要的人夺走。  
好友因意外死亡，而我选择变成他——成濑领，从此真中友雄不复存在。  
艰难地自立、学习，成为一个小有名气的律师。  
然后，我们终于见面了。  
“我是成濑领。”  
“诶，我叫芹泽直人，请多关照。”  
初次见面，他毫无机心、有些腼腆地笑。恨意混杂着嘲讽泛上来，真想毁掉他的笑脸！想象他流泪、痛苦的样子，我不禁在心里微笑起来。

* * * * *  
“无论你叫我做什么，我都会去做的。如果你要我死，我现在就可以死在这里！求你不要再折磨我身边的人了！”  
芹泽直人用悲哀的神情吼出这样的话，眼里隐隐含着泪，端正的脸庞好像忍耐痛苦般扭曲着。成濑领的心脏仿佛被针刺一样隐隐发疼。为什么会有一缕心痛和懊悔？是后悔杀人还是伤感于芹泽此时的悲恸？  
但已经无法停止，成濑不知道该如何停止，也没有勇气去停止——去推翻十一年来建筑的精神支柱。他依然是恨芹泽直人的，他必须恨他，否则自己的存在就不复任何意义。可心在鼓噪着、发热着、疼痛着，交织的千愁万绪呼啸般汹涌而出，成濑随即破口道：“现在还说这种话干什么！我不会让你死，你就给我好好的看到最后吧！”  
芹泽终于掉下泪来，嘴唇颤抖，双手紧握，瘦削的躯干仿佛随时都会倒下似的倾斜着，清亮的眼眸带着恨意、绝望与哀怜一动不动的瞪视成濑。  
忽然间成濑领觉得浑身发烫，犹如站在八月焦阳下蒸干了所有水分，他像失去所有思考能力似的焦躁起来，整颗心满是负面阴影，唤醒心底暴虐的兽性。  
他想毁掉这个人！侵犯他、撕裂他、欺凌他、叫他伤痕累累臣服在自己脚下，叫他不能再用这种怜悯的眼神看自己！  
成濑嘴角泛起冷笑，低吼：“要我住手也可以，不过要看你怎么做。”  
芹泽呆然的表情微微动容，眼神中忽的透出光采：“……无论做什么都可以，只要你不再伤害我身边的人。”急促的声音略有些沙哑。  
“今天晚上9点到我家。过期作废。”  
芹泽没猜到成濑的打算，也没有听出他冷冷话语中夹带的恶意。  
平时一直很晚的成濑领今天提早就下班，回到家还只有20点半。不可否认他很期待芹泽直人的到来。在脑海中妄想过侵犯芹泽的场景：他纤细的腰肢在自己身下乱舞，他端正的五官因为疼痛而扭曲，哭泣、呻吟、哀叫……仅仅是想着下腹就开始热起来。  
成濑和男人不是没有经验。不知道是不是自从一心想着复仇之后便对其他什么都无所谓了的缘故，在大学时很自然的和男人做了。当时的学弟说喜欢他，然后就顺势上了床。虽然有快感也会射精，但是心里完全没有波动，只是性交而已。做过几次后，便被学弟说“从学长身上感觉不到对我的一点意思”要求分手。的确如此，抱他的时候只是躯体在动而已。除了复仇，对其他人其他事没有任何兴趣的成濑，所有的心思都给了那个叫芹泽直人的家伙。一想到接下来会发生的事情，成濑的身体就不由自主地战栗起来、兴奋不已。  
不想去考虑是否是真的想停手，或许自己只是想借着这个交易来逃避自己后悔又固执的心情：因为越来越后悔至今的作为却又无法干脆放弃，恰恰芹泽说的话起到了微妙的缓冲让人不禁想藉此找寻一个出路。结果会怎样无法预料也不愿去想，此时此刻，就将全部的注意力交给即将到来的时间，然后忘记所有其他的一切。  
晚上9点，准时传来敲门声。  
芹泽穿了一件连帽运动外套，进门的时候头用帽子遮着。他脸色不太好，说归说，大约还是有点害怕的。他站在客厅里沉默了一会儿，吸一口气，静静地说：“……那么，要我做什么？”并没有畏缩的语气，看样子是做足了心理准备。  
“先去洗澡，”成濑故意用带点色气的语调命令，然后一边靠近他，在他耳边轻声说，“记得把里面也洗干净……” 一边用手指拂过他脸颊。芹泽猛的一个战栗，倒退一步，用失措的眼神注视成濑：“这……是什么……意思……”话语中掩饰不住突然的颤抖。  
成濑戏谑地说：“就是字面意思，要你把直肠里面也好好洗一下，待会儿好插进去……”说着逼近芹泽，“怎么，怕了？不是你说什么事情都可以做么？我要你当我的婊子，一直到死！”成濑挑起他的下巴，直视他的双眼，“如果反悔现在就滚，然后我继续我的复仇计划——怎样，想好了没？”  
芹泽浑身发抖，牙齿紧扣，似乎马上就要晕厥。成濑皱了皱眉，不耐烦地讽刺：“到底怎样，要是你实在舍不得自己的屁股，甚过朋友性命的话就快点给我出去！”  
“……我……做……”窒息般的沉默延续良久，芹泽从喉咙里挤出两个字，接着便步履不稳地走向成濑指给他看的浴室。  
他洗了很久，或许是想拖延时间吧。最后成濑等不耐烦，径直走向了浴室。芹泽精神恍惚，呆呆地站在淋浴龙头下，水流长时间冲刷以至于他背部的皮肤有些泛红。成濑关上水龙头芹泽才反应过来，他畏惧似的拉远距离，靠紧面前的墙壁，像只受伤的小兽物警惕地盯着成濑。  
水迹覆盖在他白皙光滑的皮肤上，结实但不臃肿的肌肉，纤韧的腰和修长四肢，加上失神而充盈水雾的眼睛、湿润的嘴唇，成濑瞬间感到一股热流从腹部涌上，口干舌燥。他不怀好意地说：“洗那么慢，以为你晕了……还是你故意在等我进来？我是无所谓，浴室里做也很刺激呢。”  
“你……！”芹泽怒道，可连续受到打击使他神志有些恍惚，他一时反应不及找不到词汇驳斥，只狠狠瞪视成濑。许是冲洗久了的缘故，芹泽脸上红彤彤的，明明是生气的表情却反而更加煽情。  
成濑欺身靠近芹泽，强硬地将他围困在墙面上。芹泽浑身颤抖却没有反抗。成濑轻笑着抚上芹泽的身体。  
他亲吻芹泽，嘴唇流连于耳畔、颈项、肩胛骨，手抚弄芹泽的性器。充满挑逗的套弄摩擦让原本瘫软着的性器渐渐抬头，芹泽开始止不住喘息。  
“嗯哈……啊……啊……”芹泽的分身前端已渗出蜜液，不停滴落在地上，因为过于羞耻他咬着嘴唇想抑制因快感而发出呻吟。  
“真是敏感的身体，即使被讨厌的人玩弄也会有感觉的样子……”成濑洋洋嘲讽。  
芹泽断断续续低声道：“不……我……其实并不、嗯……恨你……虽然、我应该恨你的……啊！哈……”不连贯的话语从芹泽嘴角泄露出来，听得成濑心中一紧，难以言喻的悸动在心底蔓延开去。芹泽双颊绯红，眼睛因快感而眯着，他滚烫的肌肤紧贴着成濑，让成濑愈发心神荡漾。  
成濑用另一只手抚摩芹泽的乳头，捏起揉搓反反复复；他抚过腰部、臀部，滑进股间未经开发的私处。手指刚触及小穴皱襞，芹泽便猛的一颤，逃也似的往前躲，成濑执拗跟进，一根手指干脆地插了进去。  
“呜！——”芹泽只来得及发出无声哀鸣，成濑的手指在甬道内爬行探索着。  
“嗯……不、不要……好难受……”芹泽扭动身体试图逃避成濑手指的追击，想缓解异物侵入体内的不适，却徒劳地刺激身后之人的欲望。  
即便有水湿润，后庭依旧滞涩，芹泽艰难地适应成濑的掘进。指节一点点深入，触及前列腺对应的区域时，芹泽“啊！”地叫出声，又急忙捂住嘴巴。  
成濑轻笑着不断攻击这处。就算死死咬住手背，芹泽也无法抑制自己口中的呻吟。后方刺激带来的持续性高潮令他双腿发软，思绪如被过于耀眼的光线所覆盖，白茫茫一片，眩晕，几欲倒地；与此同时，性器还被成濑掌控玩弄着。神魂飘忽中，他在成濑手里解放。  
绝顶之后芹泽虚脱般地靠在墙上喘息，两脚软绵绵的难以支立，冷汗冒出来，混杂在身上未干的水迹中。  
“警察是不是总是很忙啊，没时间抱女人么？”看着手中粘稠的精液，成濑揶揄道，“不过这样就算不上惩罚了呢，直接上重头戏吧……”  
成濑将体液涂抹在芹泽的后穴。许是没有力气挣扎，虽然因为预感到接下来要发生的事而颤抖着，芹泽依然乖乖伏在墙上。  
“屁股抬起来。”成濑命令道。芹泽稍稍弓起身。然后成濑将业已变灼热的硬物顶在芹泽后穴入口处，扣住他的腰一口气贯穿——“啊啊——”突如其来的剧烈冲击让芹泽发出悲鸣，最后掐断在喉咙里，只剩若有似无的呜咽。成濑随即开始无情的抽插。  
异物在肠道冲撞压迫内脏的恶心感，身体好似分裂成两半的难以言喻的疼痛，还有随着敏感地带不断摩擦而产生的快感，让芹泽沉沉浮浮于死去般的混沌。什么都不能思考，只是麻木地承受着。低头时他看到自己再次蓄满精力的性器，产生了极度陌生的虚幻感。身后传来成濑零星的喘息，离他好遥远。  
芹泽不能逃也不能反抗，因为这是他自己甘愿接受的凌辱。成濑如此憎恨他，想用一切方法来折磨他、摧毁他，用这样残酷的方法来掠夺他身为男人的自尊——但芹泽并不恨成濑，是他夺去对方的一切、毁掉他所有的幸福，即使那是个意外，芹泽也无法原谅自己。芹泽对成濑的罪恶感覆盖了对他的恨；假使要恨，也是恨他自己。  
这十一年来，深埋在芹泽体内的悔意从未消失，还有隐隐的恐惧。当旧事再次浮上水面，自己的好友接连因自己而死的时候，他忽然绝望了：“我果然还是不能被原谅……”  
他无法痛快地流泪，他觉得自己没有资格流泪，因为这是他罪有应得。当芹泽朝成濑喊出近乎乞求的话语时，走投无路，绝望，内心奔涌着自虐的疯狂，他满怀对自己的恨意摇摇欲坠。  
成濑忽然改变主意接受他的“条件”，芹泽有种哭泣的冲动，心蓦然般变得平静。打也好骂也好，甚至监禁也好、与亲友断绝关系也好……芹泽想过无数种可能，他都能坦然接受。无所谓了，他自己怎样都无所谓，只要他身边的人平安就好，惩罚就落在他一个人头上吧……这样想，芹泽不再抗拒身后人的进出，甚至主动配合成濑的动作揺晃着腰。  
“真是……看来你很适合被男人操呢，感觉很舒服？”成濑冷酷地嘲笑他，越发粗暴地发起攻击。芹泽惨淡苦笑，凝视面前的墙壁，放任自己的呻吟回响在浴室中。他在难以形容的悲哀心境下，再次到达绝顶。成濑没有带套，将精液全部射在芹泽体内。

* * * * *  
成濑醒来时天已大亮，身边的人还昏睡着。他看着昨晚性事之后没有清理的一片狼藉，胃里泛起一阵苦涩，真是做过头了。在浴室里做了之后回到床上又做了三次，途中芹泽晕过去一次，最后两人就这样沉沉睡去了。不过说实在的，好久没这样一觉睡到天亮了，平时常常会在半夜苏醒。  
成濑低头看着芹泽直人的睡颜：棕色的柔软发丝有一些被汗水濡湿贴在皮肤上；漂亮的眼睛紧紧闭着，长长的睫毛微微颤动，眼角微微泛红还挂着未干的泪珠，脸颊上满是泪痕；原本红润的嘴唇有点干裂；呼吸很沉，相当疲惫的样子。也难怪啊，做了那么多次。但是芹泽很敏感，实在无法让人相信他是第一次和男人做，该不会以前有过经验？成濑对这个念头很不满，不知为何有些火大，就像是自己的玩具被人窥视或者玩弄一样气恼。连成濑自己都不明白为何会有这样类似占有欲的情绪。  
成濑靠在床头静静地思考。他是恨芹泽直人的，以至于这十一年来除了他心里无法再放置第二个人——或许从这种意义上说他是自己很重要的人？成濑不禁摇头苦笑，这样依然不能解释这种焦躁情绪的来源。这十一年来他一直注视着芹泽，发誓向他复仇、让他痛不欲生，难道是自己在不自觉中将其当做了自己的猎物、认为只有自己可以令他哭泣？又或是如今占有了这个原本遥遥望着的人，心里便认定他是自己的所有物了呢？不管如何分析，都令成濑的焦躁感有增无减：因为无论哪一种解释，都似乎暗示了他对芹泽直人超乎恨意的执着。那是成濑死都无法承认的情感。  
“我只是恨着你，芹泽直人……”成濑注视芹泽，低低地说。

* * * * *  
芹泽醒来时已将近中午。他挣扎着起身却发现手脚无力的动弹不得，身体内侧一阵阵的钝痛，那个地方疼得火辣辣，身上、两腿之间黏糊糊的非常不舒服。床单各处也散落着淫靡的精斑甚至还有干涸的血迹。  
成濑已不在床上，大概很早就醒了，是上班去了么？啊，工作，看起来已经很晚了，今天还要去警局的，但这个样子……哦，应该请假，对，请假……电话，电话，手机，我的手机在哪儿？芹泽一边凌乱地想，一边拖着身子往四周围打量。连自己的衣服都没有看到，手机更不知所踪，他不由地叹气。  
唉，今后，会变成什么样啊……这样想着，芹泽呆呆地瞪着天花板，瞪着瞪着，变酸的眼睛就流下泪来。虽然没有资格抱怨什么，芹泽也不后悔自己的决定，但像这样被干脆地遗弃在交欢过后的床上还是让他不由自主哀伤起来。  
一直到傍晚，芹泽才恢复了点力气。他手脚并用地下床，当他动作时，后庭便有温凉的粘稠液体溢出，即使用手掩住依然不断滴落。芹泽缓缓跪坐在地板上，眼泪滑过脸庞，打在地面上，混合在那些淫靡的体液里，显得无比滑稽、可笑和悲惨。  
当晚9点，成濑回到家，芹泽一动不动地跪在沙发上，两眼失神不知在想些什么，连成濑开门都没听见。芹泽身上只裹了条浴袍，大概是洗完澡之后就开始在发呆。  
成濑放下手中的包，说：“我以为你早走了，怎么还赖着呢？想做我的宠物？”  
芹泽闻声缓缓抬起头，眨了眨眼睛似乎不明白成濑在说什么似的露出困惑的神情。成濑瞥了他一眼，没有再理会径直走向了浴室。  
十五分钟后成濑从浴室出来，芹泽还是呆呆地跪坐在沙发上。成濑走进卧室一看，床铺依然是早上凌乱的样子，且味道不太好闻。看来这家伙只是洗了个澡，除此之外什么事都没干过。成濑在心里暗暗叹气，忽然又觉得芹泽有点可怜。于是，成濑走到芹泽跟前，尽量语气温和地问：“你不会到现在什么都没吃吧？”芹泽摇摇头。成濑又叹口气，从冰箱里找出一些食材进了厨房。虽然想报复他，但饿死人就太没水准了。几分钟后，成濑端着一份煎蛋卷、炒饭和蔬菜汤出来。  
“芹泽，到这边来。”没有反应。成濑有些气恼，怒喝道：“过来吃饭，否则我直接把你丢床上去！”芹泽猛的一抖，这才仿佛从梦中惊醒般晃晃悠悠地走到饭桌前。  
“吃吧。”成濑把饭碗往他跟前一推，干巴巴地说。芹泽仍然站着。他缓缓拿起一个煎蛋卷直接就往嘴里送，眼神却盯着炒饭，意识却又不在炒饭上，好像透过那黄黄的米粒凝视着另一个世界的什么似的。  
“怎么不坐下。”成濑生硬地命令。芹泽抬起茫然的眼睛看着成濑，过了好几秒钟才明白眼前的人在说什么，然后皱起了眉。他犹豫着，向椅子走了两步又停住脚步。接着他又走神了。又开始焦躁起来，成濑“啧”了一声，大声道：“芹泽！好好吃饭，要不然我用嘴巴喂你！”  
终于起了效果，芹泽端起饭碗，一口一口地扒着。他吃得很慢，但总算是意识到自己在做“吃饭”这件事情了。成濑没有再让他坐下，因为他忽然明白芹泽是坐不下来，在沙发上也只能跪着。想到这件事，成濑脑海里又浮现出昨晚上芹泽在他身下迷乱啜泣的样子。那个容纳他阴茎的温暖的小洞，入口的肉轮和肠道内壁被摩擦得充血发红，甬道被长时间撑开而无法闭合，从那里面，他注入的精液慢慢淌出来，其中还混杂了一些鲜红的血，顺着臀部、大腿根往下滴……糟糕，下面居然有反应了，腹部就好像直接浇了高纯度烧酒一样瞬间有股灼热扩散，导致成濑整个人都发烫。  
芹泽光裸的大腿有一半没被浴袍挡住露在外面，大腿内侧残留着紫红色的痕迹，成濑只粗粗看一眼就觉自己的身体变得更热。成濑无端苦笑着，他有种非常不妙的预感。弗洛伊德有种论断，任何形式的性爱都会让人上瘾。实在是太糟糕了。

* * * * *  
原以为成濑会有更多残酷的刑罚施加到他身上，然而这一个多星期以来，成濑只是不停地侵犯他，对于这种情况，芹泽意外感到庆幸。他在不算短暂的警察生涯中，见识过令人发指的虐待案件，是仅仅听文字就使人汗毛竖起的程度，比起那些，成濑的刑罚真不算什么。  
芹泽对自己这样的心理感到一种苦涩，苦涩于自己如此平静地接受了成为成濑泄欲工具的现实。是不是因为被逼着说自己是“荡妇”的他真的被催眠了呢？指不定他真的很淫荡。现在那个地方已经习惯接受男人的性器，身体变得异常敏感，被碰触玩弄之后就会渴望着被贯穿被摇晃，好像从内部开始发生了可怖的变化。然而即使心里明白发生在自己身上的变化太剧烈、异常，芹泽依然诡异地平静，分不清是哪种平静，也许是麻木，也许是认命，又或者是释然。  
最初几日，成濑玩得有些过火，每次完事后芹泽都会有一段时间精神不在状态。后面几天就渐渐正常起来，成濑有时甚至很温柔，给芹泽一种与恋人相拥的错觉。但大部分时候成濑都是冷酷的、粗暴的，这种粗暴又非常刻意，类似于好学生非装出一副混混模样，芹泽痛恨自己那么敏锐地看穿成濑的伪装，成濑的伪装这么明显，芹泽根本无法忽视无处可躲。  
每次拥抱芹泽，成濑眼里都充满复杂的痛苦，憎恨、愤怒、哀伤、怜惜、痴迷，他动作粗鲁但他的手指很温柔很细致……芹泽痛恨自己居然察觉了！每当察觉到成濑的哀恸与怜惜，都让芹泽在被男人侵犯时更有感觉，这种无名的细小的火焰静静燃烧在血管里，一点一点侵蚀他的肉体、他的心灵。他如被豢养在笼中供人赏玩的小鸟，被锁链捆绑，慢慢习惯任人摆布的日子，进而期待成濑回家开锁的声音，迷恋两人肌肤相亲时的温暖。  
这不对劲。为了不让自己沉湎于虚假的和平中，芹泽每天都在自我说服，不停的告诉自己，他没有喜欢上成濑，这种依恋感只是所谓的斯德哥尔摩综合症罢了。

* * * * *  
半个月之后，芹泽被允许回去警局工作。然后，这段关系开始走向更加奇怪的方向。他和成濑当然算不上恋人，顶多是床伴，但十几天前还势不两立的仇敌急速转弯变为炮友关系，怎么想都已是诡异非常。白天两人各自忙各自的，晚上，芹泽回到成濑身边，除了性，也没有其他多余的话交流。不过，随着日子往后推移，他们好像都习惯了相拥而眠，尽管芹泽认为这里头更多的是控制意味而非情意绵绵。  
芹泽失去音讯的那段时间，工作堆积不少，他一返回岗位就忙得不可开交。当初是成濑代他请假，借口是芹泽腿摔折了，并用托辞推拒了芹泽同事前来探望。和芹泽比较要好的同事知道成濑与芹泽有些夙怨，似不太和睦，如今成濑这番言论很是可疑，旁人却也并不好多管闲事，因此这事儿便含糊过去。  
所以芹泽返回警局首先面对的问候是“腿伤好了没”。芹泽自然猜到是成濑撒的谎，但他也不可能向同事和盘托出，说什么缺席这么久是因为被男人关起来每天压在床上狠操。他现在小穴里还塞着成濑非要放进去的跳蛋，可他竟然能面不改色地对同事假笑，用场面话来敷衍，他也变成了荒唐怪诞的人呢。瞧着穿戴整齐一派忙碌的同事们，芹泽心想：他们之中有谁会和他一样，下班后对着男人张开腿，把男人的阴茎吃进屁股里去呢？以往，在他还没有经历这些的时候，他从未去揣测别人是否有秘密，现在他自己有了不可告人的秘密，也便看着别人都仿佛藏着掖着什么东西。  
“芹泽，成濑先生来了，有一位被告人请了他做辩护律师，你去接待一下。”局长来叫芹泽。芹泽听到成濑的名字，呼吸瞬停，心跳骤然加快，“好、好的。”他木然应道，极力压抑着快要飞出胸膛的心脏。手心冒汗了，他感到头重脚轻。  
成濑来这儿做什么？他想干什么？芹泽七上八下地来到会客厅。成濑端正地坐在桌子前，听到开门声，抬起头来，见是芹泽，勾起嘴角笑了一下。  
冷汗从芹泽额头淌落，他反手阖上门，落了锁，不知怎么的，他潜意识里觉得这么做比较保险。  
“这么自觉吗？”成濑轻笑出声，“怕我在这里对你做什么？”  
芹泽下边的小穴条件反射似的抿紧了洞口，肠道裹紧里边的跳蛋，勾勒出它鲜明的体积，“啊——”芹泽忽然惊叫一声，又急忙咬住下唇。红晕染上他脸颊，他呼吸急促地靠着桌子，用手支撑自己的身体，“你——！”芹泽羞愤地向成濑控诉。  
“我怎么了？”成濑把跳蛋的开关调大了一档，戏弄道，“我只是随便拨了下开关，难道这东西对应的玩意儿恰好在你那？”  
“啊哈……”已被调教得敏感的身体经不起这般刺激，芹泽双腿颤抖，直不起腰。内裤已被体液濡湿，滑腻腻的，“别，成濑，别在这儿……求你……”芹泽惊慌失措地哀求。在私人场合他可以顺从地摆出各种淫荡的姿势，任意满足男人的需求，但在这个工作场地，被迫面对自己这样不堪的模样，还是令他几乎崩溃。  
成濑关闭了手中的遥控，芹泽松了口气，但男人接下来的话却令他重新绷紧了神经，“那就换个地方吧，去厕所。”  
“呜嗯……嗯……”在厕所的单间里，芹泽裸着下半身跪在地上替成濑口交。粗长的肉棒含在唇间，模拟性交动作进出操着芹泽的咽喉。芹泽有种干呕的冲动，但他无从表示反对，只能卖力地滑动舌头和嘴，祈祷成濑早点射出来。但即使有成濑的调教，芹泽的技术至今依然十分青涩，缺少关键性的刺激，成濑一直不上不下飘忽在中间，无法冲顶。于是，成濑不耐地抽出性器，命令道，“起来，背对我。”  
芹泽舔去唇边零星的体液和唾沫，顺从地起身转了一面，没等成濑开口，他便熟练地掰开臀瓣，试图取出肉穴中的跳蛋。  
“不准拿，就这样坐上来。”成濑冷冷地说。  
芹泽的身子僵硬了几秒，之后便默不作声地靠近成濑的腰，扶住男人的阴茎，一点点塞进那个湿乎乎的洞里，直至完全吞入，跳蛋被肉棒顶到了更深的地方，小穴被撑开到极致，前方半勃的性器不断渗出淡黄的体液，沾湿他大腿内侧和两人连接的地方。此时，成濑忽地打开了跳蛋开关，“啊啊啊——！”芹泽尖叫起来，这一回他没能及时压住，“啊、啊啊——”交织着甜蜜与痛苦的叫声回荡在隔间里。  
“叫这么响，会被人听见哦。你的同事听到你在厕所里被男人干得欲仙欲死会怎么想，嗯？你说，他们会不会也想上你呢？”成濑舔着芹泽的耳朵，一边以恶劣的言语轻贱芹泽，一边掐着他的腰用力搅动冲撞。  
“啊、啊哈……不……”芹泽啜泣喘息着。  
“他们会在背后盯着你漂亮的屁股，暗自想象插进中间那个洞有多爽，呵，可能还不止一个是吗？”成濑动作不停，嘴里继续描述淫乱的想象画面，“一个男人先趁你不备把你弄晕，绑到废弃的厂房。你的手被吊着，裤子被扒掉，腿用铁链架起来，然后他把粗大的阴茎顶进你流着水的骚穴，反复地，狠狠地，操你，你被操得神魂颠倒。这时，又来了一个男人，他从你身后插进来，他们两个一起操你，你的骚穴被插得合不拢，只能张开大腿被他们干，直到他们满意为止……你也喜欢这样，你的屁股本来就该被男人插不是吗？它这么敏感，这么色情，你的小穴这么骚，嗯？湿漉漉的，不知廉耻的，不知餍足的……”  
“啊啊——！”在各方位强烈的冲击下，芹泽被操射了，他双眼迷蒙地摊在成濑怀里，下身脏得一塌糊涂。而成濑还没释放，他用肉棒慢慢研磨芹泽的肠道内壁，尤其是前列腺沟的地方，使芹泽在射精后还飘浮在后庭带来的高潮中，小穴和全身肌肉一阵一阵痉挛，绞紧了里头的物件，令成濑短暂而急促地喘息着，再次冲顶片刻，最终射在芹泽身体里。  
“哎呀，这可怎么办……”成濑嘴上吐露着苦恼，语气中却听不出焦虑的成分，反而好整以暇地用手指抠弄着芹泽合不上的小穴，入迷一般地吮吸芹泽肩膀、脖子、锁骨等处的肌肤，留下红色的吻痕。  
“别……”芹泽清醒了一些，推拒着，“别在看得到的地方……”  
“有什么关系，别人就算看到了也不敢当面说什么不是吗？毕竟你家连杀人案都能摆平。”成濑撑开芹泽的肉穴，导出积留在里边的精液，“……哎呀，你怎么哭了呢？”成濑用沾着精液的手指抹去芹泽脸上滑落的泪水，“有什么好难过的呢？这一切，变成这样，都已经注定了，没办法改变了……”  
芹泽的心一寸寸冷下去，许是听见成濑复又提起当年他失手害死成濑弟弟的事、他父亲动用权力压下这桩案件的事，再度提醒他，这一切都只是复仇而已。他和成濑，就像莫比斯环，套在无尽的死结里，走不出时间的循环，永远被困在牺牲者的塔中。

完。

2013年6月


End file.
